


Don't Touch

by Accel



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: M/M, Robot Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't give RaiRyu (or EnRyu) a paint spray gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

There were advantages that came with being a twenty metre tall robot that had the firepower of a small army. FuRyu and the others in the Mobile Unit could assist GGG with tasks that normally required considerable effort, or were too dangerous for humans to perform. They could also assist the mechanics with each other’s repairs, which reduced the turnaround between entering the repair bay and being re-deployed.

Thankfully, there wasn’t any rush to get back into the field, not like in the days of the Zonders and Primevals. AnRyu and KouRyu had requested assistance with dealing with the collateral damage BioNet had caused, but that could wait until FuRyu’s and RaiRyu’s post-battle repairs had been completed.

RaiRyu had gotten out of the battle with a few scrapes and dents. FuRyu hadn’t been so lucky. The BioNet robot had left deep gashes in the plating on his ass and the back of his thighs, deep enough to expose his inner circuitry. RaiRyu hadn’t been able to resist sticking a finger into a gash, causing FuRyu to yelp when sparks leapt everywhere.

“RaiRyu,” FuRyu hissed, swatting his hand away.

“Whoops,” RaiRyu said, looking sheepish. “I keep forgetting about my charge.”

After RaiRyu had leeched away the excess charge that had built up during the battle, he ambled back over to FuRyu, crouched down, and carefully removed the damaged plating. From there, the task was fairly straightforward. They and the rest of the Mobile Unit were well acquainted with welding replacement parts in place.

“Are you done yet?” FuRyu said, idly flicking through the mission files while he waited for RaiRyu to finish touching up his paint.

“Almost,” RaiRyu said, humming. “It was nice seeing your cables all exposed.”

FuRyu craned his neck back to look at RaiRyu, but all he could see was a glimpse of yellow. FuRyu was certain he was looking at his ass with a wistful expression, but if he turned around to confirm it, he just knew that RaiRyu would accidentally spray green paint all over his legs. He settled for sighing.

“Maybe I would expose my cables more often if you didn’t have a tendency to zap them,” he said.

“It wasn’t my fault!” RaiRyu protested. FuRyu felt the steady spray of paint turn erratic.

“RaiRyu…” he said in warning.

“Relax, your paintjob is as fine as your ass,” RaiRyu muttered.

“Please don’t grope me while my paint is still wet,” FuRyu said, feeling that RaiRyu needed the reminder. He knew that EnRyu had made that mistake with HyoRyu on more than one occasion.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save it for when you’re dry,” RaiRyu said, turning the spray gun off. He tapped the area between FuRyu’s legs with it, close enough to his interface panel to cause him to stiffen and turn around. This time, RaiRyu was leering at him.

FuRyu sighed again. “I’ll see you when your repairs are done,” he said, walking off to go find the others. Hopefully they could provide him with conversation that wasn’t about his ass.

FuRyu exited the recreation room as quickly as he entered it, as he had no desire to bear witness to Mic’s and Goldymarg’s latest argument. He stood in the corridor for the moment, debating whether he should go seek out HyoRyu or go to the viewing deck for a little peace. FuRyu heard the sound of footsteps from behind him and turned around to see none other than HyoRyu, as well as Volfogg. HyoRyu had a hand covering his face. Volfogg looked resigned and had his arms folded.

“Is something wrong?” FuRyu said.

“Your ass,” HyoRyu said in a strangled voice.

“There’s yellow writing on it. Mandarin,” Volfogg offered more helpfully. Other than FuRyu and RaiRyu, he was the only one in the Mobile Unit who knew Mandarin. He knew a multitude of other languages as well, thanks to his espionage programming.

“What?!” FuRyu said, horrified. He automatically turned his head back, huffing irritably when he remembered he couldn’t see his own ass. “What does it say?”

A second later, FuRyu received a file from Volfogg. It was a photo of his own ass.

“ _RaiRyu!_ ” FuRyu roared, running off to presumably rend RaiRyu limb from limb.

“What does it say?” HyoRyu said, echoing FuRyu. He hadn’t removed his hand from his face.

“It says, ‘Don’t touch, property of RaiRyu,’” Volfogg said.

The car horn noise HyoRyu made was almost loud enough to drown out the screams in Mandarin coming from the repair bay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by [this scene](http://maskedrideraccel.tumblr.com/post/142409936905/mic-and-goldymarg-are-fighting-and-everyones-faces) (it's from episode 48).


End file.
